


Heart Of Stone: Wolfstar/Jily

by robertstanion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Listen up, let me tell you a storyA story that you think you've heard beforeWe know you know our names and our fame and our facesKnow all about the glories and the disgracesI'm done 'cause all this time, I've been just one word in a stupid rhymeSo I picked up a pen and a microphoneHistories about to get overthrown.-Sirius Black, an average 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, had spent the summer at his brother-from-another-mother (James Potter)'s house, away from his abusive family.-Remus Lupin, a not so average 5th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, had spent the summer in constant fear of "The Wolf" and his new scar across his face. It was a reminder that he was different, so he excluded himself from his friends.-And when the two are together, Hogwarts is about to experience the best power couple since James and Lily.





	Heart Of Stone: Wolfstar/Jily

_I'm not going back._

"Sirius?" James Potter loomed over his best mate, basically his brother-from-another-mother. After finding out life was getting rough at home with Walburga, James' mum had jumped at the chance to let Sirius stay. "I'm up." Sirius whinged. The date as September 1st and it was his and James' 5th year, also marks the day, 4 years ago, he met Peter Pettigrew and the light of his life, Remus Lupin. Now Sirius was usually fairly confident, but after coming to the conclusion he was gay and accidentally letting it slip to his parents and younger brother, he decided everyone would hate him for being gay. "Fucking liar!" James exclaimed with a wide grin on his face and turned to leave the room. Sirius groaned and grabbed the open bottle of whisky by his bed and took a swig. Yeah, Sirius was a raging whisky-lover and loved the way it could wake you up as quick as it took to snap your fingers. He took a deep intake of breathe before tossing the covers off of himself. "HOLY SHIT IT'S FREEZING!" Sirius screamed and could hear James screeching from outside the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and threw on some jeans and a punk-rock T-Shirt. He threw his robes and his wand in his case and made his way downstairs. Euphemia was grinning from ear to ear and James was bright red. "Look at the two of you!" She gasped and grabbed her magical camera type thingy, the author of this book is a half-blood and still can't get her head around certain things. "Boys smile!" She smiled again and James threw an arm around the taller boy's shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled, apparently this was tradition. After all this, the two boys found themselves in the backseat of James' dad's muggle car, which he had gotten from the ministry. And off to the platform they went. 

* * *

_I'm not going back._

"LYALL LUPIN HOW DARE YOU!" Hope shouted from downstairs. Remus shielded his ears from the noise that was errupting from downstairs. His father had been given the duty to protect Remus and his secret, but Lyall had gotten drunk and had told certain people. Including Hope. Of course Hope believed Remus, but it was the final straw when she realised Lyall was drunk and spilling "false accusations" around town. "OUT!" Hope shouted. The full moon was next week and Remus had an awful migraine. But it was September 1st, and even though it was early, he had to get to school. After he made sure the noise had died down, he walked downstairs with his suitcase and knocked on the door to the living room. "Mom, I've got to go to school, can you-"

"Can I drive you? Of course I can pet." Hope smiled, trying to hide her tears. Remus hated seeing his mother this way, but sometimes it couldn't be held together and every emotion just came spilling out. "You go and sit in the car, I'll be there in 3." Remus nodded and obeyed his mother. As much as he wanted to help her mother, the second thing he hated most was being shouted at a week to go to before the full moon. And he vowed that he wouldn't make a return to this place, well, not for a while anyways. 

* * *

 

"YOINK!" James shouted, running full speed at the platform and Sirius rolled his eyes and walked on to the platform, like a normal person. It wasn't like going on to the platform shocked Sirius anymore, it was always some muggle phrase James shouted whenever he ran on. Every term, different phrase. As James grinned back at the long haired boy, he rolled his eyes and made his way on to the scarlet train. As per he passed his younger brother, Regulus, and paid zero attention to him. He didn't want to be involved in his old life. Besides, Regulus knew Sirius was gay and if they got in to an argument, Regulus would spread it for certain. And that couldn't scare Sirius more. 


End file.
